


I Would Be Anything

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall notices that Zayn kinda digs him in makeup, and really, things just spiral from there. (A progressive cross-dressing fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Be Anything

The boys of One Direction are quite used to doing silly things on camera. It's nearly an every day experience for them at this point, and sure, sometimes there's embarrassing gifs or pictures afterwards, but they're accustomed to it all by now. Let no one ever say Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn weren't good sports.

Today, they're doing makeovers.

Admittedly, Niall's not particularly excited because he knows for a fact how adorable he is, and he's a bit nervous that by the end of things he'll look far too much like a girl. It's not something he wants recorded.

The interviewer sets them free, and Niall eyes the coffee table filled with makeup sceptically. Luckily, Zayn sneaks up on him. "You wanna do my face, and then I'll do yours?" the older boy asked, and Niall sighed in relief.

"Fuck, yes, save me from Louis," he replied even though he's not supposed to swear on camera, watching as the band mate in question nearly leapt on the lipstick to give Liam a big, red smile. Zayn smirked.

"My thinking exactly," he replied and grabbed a makeup kit. Niall's heart rate picked up as Zayn took his wrist and dragged him away from all the crazy. (Yeah, he sorta had a crush on Zayn. Now you know, so leave him alone.) He sat down on the floor and looked at Niall expectantly. "Now make this tasteful."

Niall snorted, "I'll try, mate. No promises." He looked down at the five thousand different colour swabs in front of him, not sure which was supposed to go where and horribly intimidated. "Okay, this might not go so well," he warned Zayn but started in, trying to remember how their stylist took care of them.

The big brush was used for cheeks, right? Right. Okay. Niall took the big one and looked at Zayn's tan skin debating between the bright red rouge and the light pink blush. He went with pink. Zayn was pale by his standards at the moment, and Niall liked his decision the second he brushed it onto the other boy. He looked soft, his cheekbones stood out even more, and only now did Niall understand the purpose of wearing make up for performances.

Next Niall took the little white-tippy brush (he doesn't know what it's called, okay?) and impulsively threw some gold eye shadow on his upper eyelid, the colour shifting and shining and blending in naturally with Zayn's skin. Okay… Okay, so Niall was doing good work.

Now for the tricky part.

Niall crawled over to the table and snagged something that caught his eye earlier –gold eyeliner, like the Hunger Games, which was a dope ass movie for sure- and he bit his lip before going in, Zayn instinctively closed his eyes. Niall focused as hard as he could to make a clean, thin line. "Almost done. You right?" he asked and Zayn nodded.

"Fine," Zayn answered, voice cracking for some reason.

Niall finished with some light pink lipstick and smiled. "There we are! You're all set. And you look fantastic if you don't mind me saying so," he told him, holding up a mirror for Zayn to look at himself and the other boy laughed.

"You did good work! Or, at least, you tried," Zayn giggled and sat up on his knees. "Okay, you're turn. Look up at the ceiling." Niall complied. He knew what was coming. Zayn swept brown mascara onto his lashes, and Niall was surprised how he did it without it being so gooey. The other boy was weirdly focused on him, his breathing more like panting, and Niall couldn't figure out what was going on. Zayn swept two kinds of eye shadow on him, pink on the bottom and brown up high in the crease of his lid. "I don't think you need anything on your rosy cheeks," Zayn said, pinching him a bit, and Niall snorted.

"No, I don't think I do," Niall replied, and he would have said something more, maybe asked why he was _looking_ at him like that, but Zayn cut him off by attacking him with some lipstick of his own.

"Okay, I know this is bright, but it's got a blue base, so it's more pink and a bit sparkly, and just keep an open mind," Zayn told him and then keeps all of his attention on Niall even after he's finished. "Okay… Okay… um, um, here," Zayn says, voice strained a bit, and what the actual hell?

Niall takes a look in the mirror and, damn, he _did_ end up looking like a girl. "Good job, Zayn," he compliments, and the interviewer calls them all back to the couch. Niall can't help but notice that the other boys' faces look like messes, while he and Zayn look… they actually look alright. Especially Niall, Zayn did _really_ good work.

"Ah! You look like a girl, Ni!" Liam exclaimed, and Niall blushed.

"It was all Zayn's doing."

* * *

Niall forgets the whole experience until their next concert. Like usual, girls are throwing a ton of shit on stage. Also like usual, Niall is doing his whole unprofessional thing and sitting on the floor, sorting through the crap they've accumulated so far.

There's a bunch of underwear that he disregards because it's not Zayn's, and there's some candy he's not allowed to eat, and unfortunately there's still a trillion carrots that have made their way up to him and the other boys. Niall's disinterested until he finds a tiara.

There's a little tag on it that says "I could be your princess, Nialler" and Niall's a bit touched that someone would go to the trouble. Some of their fans were just so sweet, and all of them were so unfortunately clever.

Niall put the crown on his head, it's teeth biting into his hair to keep it in place, and he beamed up at Zayn the second he had it just right. The other boy blushed dark red through his tan skin, and Niall quirked an eyebrow.

And that's when the memory of their makeovers comes into his head again, and Zayn had been acting so completely weird, and now Niall's curious. He's _really_ curious.

Maybe too curious.

* * *

Niall puts together some dots, and he decides to scientific method this bitch. So he's already got the observation part down: Zayn acts fucking _weird_ when he looks all girly. And he's done research, make up and tiaras get that kid acting _nuts_. Next comes the hypothesis.

If Niall wears nail polish, then Zayn is going to flip shit.

He admits, the whole process is harder than it looks. Even just picking out the colour was impossible. (Seriously. Niall hadn't known there were _shelves_ of nail polish options, let alone different brands. He hadn't even really been aware there were different shades of pink.)

With the help of a very judgemental clerk, Niall made it out of the store with minimal tears of frustration. He was now sitting in the back of the tour bus, praying no one opened his curtain or asked what smell bad –cause, holy fuck, did was this shit odorous- as he painted his toes first. He figured he might as well start there to get some practice.

It's a bit harder than it looks. He paints each toe once over and then follows back with a second coat, but there's pink all around his nails. He figures out that he can sort of handle all his mess-ups by rubbing it off with the pad of his thumb before it dries, and in the end, his toes don't look so bad.

Now for his fingers.

Doing his left hand is a bit tricky, but Niall manages just fine. He walks out into the front of the bus still blowing on his fingernails. Zayn's head whips up. "What the hell?" Niall hears Harry ask, but he pays him no mind.

"What do you think?" he questions, shoving his hand in Zayn's face, and he's admittedly pleased with the way the other boy visibly gulps.

"Um… I don't… I don't know, what are you… is this like… are you making this a thing? Your nails? Like that?" he questioned, and Niall pens down some qualitative data in his head. Zayn is undoubtedly flustered, that's apparent. He just doesn't know why. He sits himself down in the other boy's lap, a rather difficult feat because Zayn is _beautiful_ and Niall is wearing _nail polish_.

"I need to know if you like it first. Maybe. Depends," Niall replied, and Zayn looks distressed.

"Well, like, I don't know… I mean, you can just like… do things… that you want to, and I mean, I don't _not_ like it, so-"

Niall groaned, cutting the other boy off. "But do you _like it_? Should I do it more often?" Niall questioned. "I'm not going to do it if you don't like it."

Zayn swallows hard again, and Niall waits for his answer, looking at him expectantly. "I mean, I think… I think you look pretty, I… I guess, so maybe… yeah. That would be cool," Zayn replies, but he's not looking Niall in the eye. He's looking down at his hand. Niall frowns.

"You can hold it if you want to," he says, and this experiment is resulting in some pretty mad results. He's not expecting him to, but Zayn laces their fingers together and gives a bit of a gasp.

"Well this is fucking weird," Louis says from his spot at the table with the other boys, and Niall flushes, but his cheeks are nowhere near as red as Zayn's.

* * *

Experiment Part II.

Niall's quite pleased with the results of the nail polish test. It's been a few weeks, and unfortunately most fans have noticed his light pink nails. He's given up on hiding it, and today he's got bright red. It seems as though this colour has caught Zayn's attention even more, and now they were _constantly_ holding hands.

It is time to take it up a notch, and Niall has been preparing for this since he bought the red nail polish in the first place. He's got everything he needs, and the ladies at Sephora took care of him quite well.

He's set himself up in his hotel bathroom. Twenty minutes until the boys pick him up to go to lunch. He can manage putting on his face in twenty minutes, especially now that he knows how to do it properly.

Niall starts by cleaning up his eyebrows a little bit, plucking from below and not above as to not change the shape too much. He flattens them out and then picks up his eye shadow.

He sweeps rather sparkly cream directly below his brow, under his lower lashes, and on the outside of his tear duct. Next, he painted his lid light pink and put tan into the crease. He smudges on a thin, thin, _thin_ line of brown eyeliner, and then sweeps matching mascara onto his lashes.

It's tasteful. He doesn't mind it. It's like stage make up, almost, because it's very close to his colouring. Niall is putting on pink lipstick when there's a knock on the door to his room. He nearly jumps out of his skin. "Just a second!" he calls, grabbing one of his thousand grey cardigans to pull over his light blue t-shirt. He's about to leave before backtracking and digging out a plaid scarf to double around his neck. Okay. Okay, this is good. He opens the door.

It's just Zayn.

"Hey. The other boys aren't hungry right now. They're gonna get room service later, so it's just us for lun- _Niall,"_ Zayn cuts himself off and the way his eyes widen is somewhat disconcerting. Niall shrinks a little. Maybe this was a bad idea. "Are you…?"

"Yeah, but like… if you don't like it, I can change or whatever. I look… I look so girly and… weird. I can change, I can take it off. It'll just take a second, I can take it off," Niall replied, and what the heck, he wasn't so nervous about this ten seconds ago. He turns to head back to the bathroom, but Zayn grabs his wrist before he has the opportunity.

"No, no, you should keep it. I mean… you're like… you're like…" Zayn seems to be scrounging for words, and Niall's heart sinks. He doesn't like it. He doesn't have anything good to say.

"Ah, you hate it, okay, I'll just take it off." He tries to pull away from Zayn, but the other boy's fingers tighten on his wrist. Niall finds himself stumbling into Zayn, and the other boy brings a hand to his cheek.

It's shaking.

Niall meets the other boy's eye, and he's startled to find him looking at him so… intently. But Niall knows this look. This is the look Zayn gets when he's scared, and it's also the look he gets when he _wants_ , and there's a couple other of Zayn's faces combined in this one, but those are the two that Niall's most focused on.

"Don't change," Zayn says, voice small, and Niall's switches from cramming itself into his stomach to cramming itself into his throat.

"Are you sure? I mean, I-"

"Niall," Zayn says, but it sounds more of a plea than a name. "Niall, you can't change. I mean… normally you look beautiful, and now you're like… you're pretty. You're really pretty. I mean… you always are, but now you're like…"

"I look like a girl," Niall fills in for him, and Zayn shudders.

"No. You look like you. But like… just don't change," Zayn replies, and Niall breathes. This feels weird. This _is_ weird. But Niall's plans are working. And maybe in ways he didn't know he was intending because Niall has always loved Zayn, and now things are just getting. Wow. Okay. Wow.

"Alright. I'll stay like this."

* * *

Niall doesn't wear make up all the time. Zayn says he's beautiful without it, so he isn't too worried. He thinks they might be dating, but he isn't sure because they do keep doing things alone together, but Niall also does things alone with Louis, and Harry, and Liam.

(Who, by the way, are adjusting nicely. Louis is actually kinda into it too, which might have been a little bit expected, but he doesn't do much else than a sweep of mascara.)

On another note, Niall thinks this whole thing is getting much too comfortable. Zayn knows his face with and without make up just as well as he does, and now it's time to do something a little more interesting.

And by "a little", he really only means a little. Just some bracelets and necklaces. The glittery and long kinds.

Niall loops a long, hanging necklace around his neck. This one is made of flat, silver circles –small where they touch his neck and growing larger as they reach the base. Niall likes it. It's got several strands, and it's quite shiny indeed, and it looks quite all right with the charm bracelets he's got on.

And Niall's starting to understand the things Zayn likes a little bit more. He's just like… really into pretty boys. Niall just so happens to already have been a bit more on the _beautiful_ side of the handsome spectrum, so he guesses he's got an edge on most guys. Niall's not letting his guard down on that note. He's really not sure if he and Zayn are going out or not.

Niall goes to the studio, and he looks like normal, just a little more blinged out. All eyes fall on him the second he takes his pea coat off.

"You look good, Ni. The silver's brill," Liam compliments him, and Louis and Harry say some other supportive things, but Niall's really only focused on Zayn and the way he's staring at him.

"You look great again, sweetpea," Zayn says, coming over to immediately tangle his fingers into his necklace. Niall's happy, but it's not long before Zayn takes a grip on the chain and tugs Niall closer by the neck. He yelps.

And Zayn kisses his lips.

Hm.

So maybe they are dating.

Don't judge him, all right? It's hard to tell when you're dating when you've been holding hands, cuddling, and kissing each other's kiss for years.

"I love you, NiNi. You don't have to do all this for me."

Niall shakes himself out of his daze. "No, yes, I mean… It's okay. That was great. I'm doing it all selfishly for kisses. Also, it's kinda nice to be pretty and things," he assures him, and Zayn nods.

"Right. Good. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Okay. Okay. _Okay._

Okay, so Niall isn't really sure about this one. This kinda seems like he's crossing a line. This is actually kind of horrifying, and maybe he shouldn't be doing this, and oh no, this is going to go _so wrong_. There is no way this isn't going wrong.

Niall slips on the dress anyway.

Unfortunately, Niall has picked one that actually makes him look like a whore. Like… crap. It's tight around his middle and it falls low on his back. Like… really low on his back. Like… he's kinda scared of whale tail-ing, it's honestly _that low._ It's a t-shirt dress, though, so it's got sleeves to cover his shoulders, but it's also got an incredibly low u-neck.

Not only that, but it's short. Like… _short, short, short_. So short. The bottom of the dress could only be described as a tutu, because it poofs out with tool, and ruffles, and lace underneath the simple, matt black fabric that carries down from the top of the dress. If Niall moves wrong, the longest layer will raise up and Niall's ass is _going_ to be hanging out. Ah. Maybe he should have bought, like… some backless underwear instead of this fire engine red thong he's sporting.

Niall slips on a pair of heels to match his nails and lips –again, fire engine red. He looks… He looks… He looks like a stripper, actually, except he doesn't appear to be running a low-grade fever. He thinks it might be the eye makeup. This isn't very tasteful. This is like… a light smoky eye. He supposes it could be worse.

Before Niall leaves, he clips on some long, crystal clip on earrings for a touch of class. This really could be classy if everything was a little less… slutty.

All right. All right.

Physically, Niall is ready to go. For a guy cross-dressing to seduce his boyfriend, he looks as hot as he can manage. He even shaved his legs for this. And his arms. And everywhere. He's practically hairless, and he wonders if he's more aerodynamic.

Emotionally, Niall thinks he might die or throw himself off his balcony before he dares steps foot in the hallway.

Okay, whatever, let's just do this.

Niall slipped his pea coat over his dress, the skirt exploding out the bottom. Hm… so not the full coverage he was expecting, but at least no one is going to see his back so low down. It's really just a quick trip down the hall to Zayn's hotel room anyway. Of course, that doesn't mean that Niall doesn't check through the peephole and peek out the door both ways before walking to Zayn's room.

He's steady on his feet, for the record. Niall has been practicing walking in his three and a half inch heels for days now, and it's going quite well.

He urgently knocks on Zayn's door and stomps impatiently a bit as he waits for the door to open. The second the other boy has it cracked Niall forces himself in, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Turn around," he tells Zayn, who is looking at him like he is mad.

"But I-"

"Turn _around_ ," Niall demands, stomping his foot. Zayn puts his hands up in surrender and faces the wall. Niall slips of his jacket and straightens himself out, fixing his cutesy and not-so-innocent skirt to be perfectly placed. He adjusts his collar (or… lack of one…) and flicks his hair so it's in the right place. "Okay… Okay, I'm all good."

Zayn turns around, about to laugh and say something, but his words get caught in his throat with an ugly sort of sound. "The fuck…?"

"That's the intention," Niall says sheepishly, raising his hand to scratch at the back of his neck before feeling a breeze in the back. Shit. He tugs his skirt down again. Zayn makes a keening noise.

"Wait, but that's so great, and you really didn't have to do this, and our first time doesn't have to be with you dressed like this, you really don't have to dress like this for me _ever_ , you don't. I'm okay, I really-"

"I look hot, Zayn. It's fine," he says, effectively stopping him cold, and Zayn's mouth snaps shut. He takes a deep breath for the nose, obviously trying to hold himself together, and Niall smirks.

"You definitely look hot. Fuck, Niall. Like… _really hot,"_ he groaned. "Shit, did you pierce your ears?" he asked, stepping forward to roll the beads of Niall's hanging earrings between his fingers. There's lust in his eye, and Niall can't help but be a little proud.

"They're actually clip-ons, see?" he said, taking off and earing and passing it to Zayn. The other boy looks at it for a second before his eyes darken. He throws the earing towards the bed and it lands on the floor.

"Pick it up," Zayn demands, and Niall smiles, leaning forward to press a line of kisses from the corner of Zayn's jaw to the bottom of his chin, a trail of red lipstick following.

"Yes sir," he replies, lacing his fingers with Zayns and placing them lower on his hips than they were already, slipping them under his dress to do so. "For the record, this thing is only holding on with two snaps," he told him, turning out of his grasp and swishing his skirt at him before bending over to pick up the earring _without_ bending his knees.

He knows what Zayn's seeing, and Niall's self-conscious, but not self-conscious enough to stop. Zayn is near panting.

"Can I please have you? Can I please have you _right now_."

"I'd prefer it," Niall replies. Because as emasculated as he has become, he actually wouldn't mind being the bottom to Zayn's top. Niall would and wants to be anything and everything for Zayn.

He'd do absolutely anything.


End file.
